True friends
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Fourteen year old Bubbles Utoniom is trapped in an abusive relationship with her 18 year old boyfriend. And only her Bff Boomer Jojo along with his brothers and Bubbles sisters Blossom and Buttercup can save her. Will they be able to save Bubbles from her boyfriend before it's too late? R&R hope you enjoy this story has domesticabuse and sex later on they're five. First few ch
1. Chapter 1 giving up crime

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY TRUE FRIENDS IT'S A PPG BOOMER X BUBBLES FIC SET TOWARDS THE END OF THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

"So what should we do with them?" asked Blossom, "Oh I dunno Lets squish em" replied Buttercup, since they'd shrunk the rowdy ruff boys down size. "Please just turn us back" said Boomer, "Hmm what do you think Bubbles?" asked Blossom, "Okay on one condition" replied Bubbles "what?" asked Boomer, "well, for starters you have to stop being mean and I'm not changing you to the giant you were before" replied Bubbles, "okay deal" said Boomer, "and it's not just us you can't be mean to, you can't be mean to the entire town" replied Bubbles, "okay" said Boomer, "as Bubbles, wrapped her arms around a tiny Boomer and placed her lips on his cheek, for a good ten seconds, turning him normal size again; as she helped him get all the makeup off him. "Hmm I think we should remain friends" said Bubbles whispering into Boomer's ear; "okay I guess" replied Boomer, as a red cloud of smoke was seen then HIM appeared; "Oh can't you little brats do anything right, I sent you to destroy them, and what do you do? You get all sissified" said HIM. As Boomer stayed where he was; while Brick and Butch who were still pint sized walked over to him, "wait why aren't you small like your brothers?" asked HIM; "Bubbles turned me back" replied Boomer much to his brother's the girl's and HIM's surprise Boomer had no trace of fear in his voice, "I'm staying" said Boomer, "oh very well" replied HIM leaving with Brick and Butch, while Boomer stayed where he was as HIM Brick and Butch left; and Boomer went to fly off; as Bubbles flew off after him. "Where are you going?" asked Bubbles, "I'm not sure, I did promise not to commit crime anymore" replied Boomer.

"Well that doesn't really mean you don't have to leave town" said Bubbles, "it doesn't?" asked Boomer, "Nope" replied Bubbles holding his hand, "okay I guess I'll see you around then" said Boomer, "Boomer you can't stay out like this on your own, its freezing of a night time, maybe you should come stay with us, you could easily use the guest room" replied Bubbles, "uh okay I guess" said Boomer; as Blossom and Buttercup could hear, and decided to trust him the Professor didn't even know who the rowdy ruff boys were so he would've been fine with Boomer staying with them. As they flew off and Bubbles and Boomer are the ones who arrived first; and it had appeared that the professor had gone out. So they flew in thru the windows they went downstairs and saw a note. **"Girls, I have gone out of town for a science convention for a few days, I trust you all to keep the house tidy, I know you're only five but I know you won't let me down, there's money on the counter so you should be able to buy dinner for the next couple days, so you don't have to cook and burn yourselves or make a mess, I'll be back in a couple days. Love the professor"** "Well looks like we'll be home alone with Blossom and Buttercup of coarse" said Bubbles, "why?" asked Boomer, "well our father the Professor, went out for a few days, he left us money to buy dinner for the next few days" replied Bubbles, as Blossom and Buttercup arrived, "where have you guys been?" asked Bubbles, "we just made sure the hockey sticks you three made were bent back into shape" replied Blossom referring to Boomer, "well the Professor went out of town for a few days and left some money on the counter" said Bubbles trying to change the subject; "okay cool" replied Buttercup.

As the two went to lie down after the huge fight that they came dangerously close to losing; "you know Boomer, I have to admit you're pretty good at sports" said Bubbles. Recalling from the fight when Boomer used his baseball bat to deflect Bubbles lightening ball, and the street hockey they played and used the girls as a puck, "sorry about the hockey thing by the way" replied Boomer. "It's okay I'm sorry I made you look like a girl" giggled Bubbles; "I forgive ya" replied Boomer, as they decided to watch cartoons together. **MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD:** Brick and Butch were being turned back into their normal size by a furious HIM; "Oh can't you brats do anything right?" demanded HIM as he cast a spell to turn them back to normal. "We got blindsided by the girls who found our weaknesses" replied Brick defending himself, "you got carless is what you got!" shouted HIM, "Now your brother has given up crime" said HIM, "well I think it's time we did as well" said Butch, "I think he's right" replied Brick, HIM didn't like this, "Just go and don't come back" demanded HIM as the boys left since HIM had kicked them out; and the boys would have to try spend time with Boomer. "Okay so we also need a place to stay" said Brick. Back at the girls house; Bubbles had ordered everyone Pizza, when the doorbell was heard; "I've got it" said Blossom, answering the door, to see Brick and Butch shivering; "relax we're not here to fight" said Brick; "we've given up crime" replied Butch, as Blossom decided to let them in. "If this is a trap, we'll kick your butts" said Blossom, as she gave the boys some towels to dry off; and told them to go get changed into some dry clothes; which they did without a moment's hesitation; when they came back down they were dressed in their usual outfits; "If you guys wanna stay you'll have to share the guest room" said Blossom, "with who?" asked Brick, "Boomer he's staying here too" replied Blossom, "good we've been looking for him all over" said Butch in a relived tone.

"Yea when HIM found out we're giving up crime he was so pissed off he pretty much thru us out the door" said Butch; "we also have Pizza on the way if you guys are hungry" replied Blossom; "sounds great, wait didn't you have your father?" asked Brick, "Yea but he's out of town for a few days" replied Blossom as Buttercup came downstairs, "hey Blossom Pizza here yet?" asked Buttercup seeing the boys, "relax we're giving up crime, and Blossom let us in" said Butch, "How did HIM take the news about you boys giving up crime?" asked Blossom, "boy was he pissed he kicked us both out" replied Brick; as a knock on the door was heard. As Blossom answered to see the Pizza delivery boy, "is this the Utoniom residents?" asked the delivery boy; "yes" replied Blossom, as he entered the house and placed the Pizzas on the counter, "okay that'll be $24.50 please" said the Delivery boy, as Blossom took twenty then a five, and two dollars, off the counter, and handed it to him along with the Tip; "thank you have a nice night" said the delivery boy, as he left, and Blossom went upstairs, "Bubbles Boomer the Pizzas here" said Blossom as Bubbles and Boomer came out from watching TV, "oh and Boomer, your brothers are here" said Blossom. "They are?" asked Boomer, "yep, they said they wanted to give up crime too, and HIM thru them out" replied Blossom, as they went downstairs and Boomer saw Brick and Butch, "Brick, Butch?" asked Boomer, "hey Bro" they replied; as they ate dinner. Then gave the boys an orientation of the house, aside from Boomer who'd already been given an orientation earlier by Bubbles; once the orientation was over, "they watched a couple movies together before getting tired and finally going to bed.

Later that night, Boomer was having trouble sleeping; when Bubbles quietly came in as not to wake Brick and Butch, "Boomer you okay?" asked Bubbles, "yea just having a little trouble sleeping" he whispered back, "it's funny how I've been able to forgive my brothers despite the amount of abuse they've put me thru they're my brothers and I love them" he said once more; as Bubbles hugged him, "what're you doing?" asked Boomer, "giving you a hug silly" replied Bubbles, "a what?" asked Boomer, "You don't know what a hug is?" replied Bubbles, Boomer only shook his head in response, "all you do is wrap your arms around me and I do the same thing" said Bubbles, as she hugged him again, and this time Boomer did the same, "I quite enjoy that" said Boomer, "yep just don't do it to random people" said Bubbles, kissing his cheek forgetting what happened the last time, "hey you didn't grow" said Bubbles; "No I didn't" smiled Boomer, "okay then night Boomer" said Bubbles, "night" replied Boomer as Bubbles went back into her own room, and Boomer was able to get some sleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 first day of school,

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF TRUE FRIENDS, IT'S SET WHEN THE GIRLS IN ROLL THE BOYS IN SCHOOL WHERE THEY NEED TO LEARN TO BE NICER TO OTHER PEOPLE AND GET ALONG WITH THEM, WARNING THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH OTHERS WILL CONTAIN DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About a week later, Bubbles and Boomer had pretty much become besties who did just about everything together. While Blossom and Brick along with Buttercup and Butch had become good friends too; the Professor didn't mind the boys living with them. He actually quite liked the, he and the girls had even arranged for the boys to be in rolled in school; one Monday morning at around six the girls walked into the boys room and woke them up; "why are you waking us at six in the morning?" asked Brick, "we need to get ready for school, and you don't want to be late on your first day so we need to have breakfast, then we need to wash and dress, bee in the kitchen in about five" replied Blossom flying towards the kitchen, her sisters followed as did the boys. As they ate their breakfast showered and dressed; and left at 7:45, since school started at eight, it took a good five minutes for them to get to school, when they did they still had about ten minutes until class so the girls decided to show the boys around the school; "okay this is the cafeteria, where we all have recess for half an hour and lunch for half an hour, and this is the boys bathroom, and this is the girls bathroom; then of course there's the gym; and the principal's office, and the nurses office that's if you get injured or sick. "Anything you boys wanted to ask before class starts?" asked Blossom, "yea what times recesses and lunch?" asked Brick; "Recesses is at 10:00 till 10:30, then Lunch is at 12:00 till 12:30" replied Blossom, as the bell rang, "what's that?" asked Butch, "that's the bell telling us that class is starting" replied Buttercup, as they went to class.

Where Mrs. Kean was, and the girls took their seats, "okay class, today we have three new students, please welcome Brick Butch and Boomer, come on up to the front boys" said Mrs. Kean as Boomer Brick and Butch went up to the front of the class, "hi Brick Butch and Boomer" said the rest of the class; "You can sit back down boys" said Mrs. Kean as the boys went to their seats which were right next to the girls; as they did the regular school schedule, before recesses which they enjoyed, then they had lunch; they ate, before they decided to shoot some hoops in the school gym; which Boomer won, after lunch was history; then at 3'oclock was home time; "okay class enjoy the rest of the afternoon I'll see you tomorrow" said Mrs. Kean. As everyone left as she stayed and graded papers; on their way home, "so boys how did you like your first day of school?" asked Blossom; "it was fun" replied Boomer, "yea it was" said the other two; as they flew home, to see that the Professor had gone out and would be back late. So they had the house to themselves; "okay since we have the house to ourselves how about we just order Pizza, and watch a movie?" asked Blossom, "sure sounds good" they replied as Blossom ordered Pizza and they setup a movie to watch as the Pizza arrived and they payed for it then watched a movie as they ate; LATER. The movie they watched was three hours, so it was pretty much midnight since they started it at nine; the name of the movie was braveheart starring Mel Gibson which they all really enjoyed, "so now what do we do?" asked Buttercup; "I'm not sure" replied Butch. "How about we just keep watching TV?" asked Buttercup; "I guess so" replied Blossom.

As they kept watching TV, for the rest of the evening; before finally getting tired and turning in for the night,

 **TEN YEARS LATER.  
** The powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys had all been friends for years, Blossom and Buttercup even dated Brick and Butch, while Bubbles since Boomer, could never work up the courage to ask Bubbles out on a date, she started going out with an eighteen year old named Jeff. Boomer didn't really like him, all tho neither did Blossom Buttercup, or the Professor even Brick and Butch hated him; but they knew Bubbles had made her bed and now she had to sleep in it; until one Saturday morning, Boomer was walking down the hall way, when he saw Bubbles emerge from her room, since they all had separate rooms; "morning Bubbles" said Boomer, "morning Boomer" replied Bubbles, "Jesus Bubbles what happened to your eye?" asked Boomer noticing Bubble's black eye. "oh I tripped down the stairs when coming downstairs to get a drink of water, last night" replied Bubbles cooking up the best lie she could think of; "okay, then just take care of it" replied Boomer, as he went to the kitchen for breakfast. Boomer actually believed Bubbles; until that evening Boomer was walking down the hallway; when he was passing the bathroom, when he heard Jeff screaming at Bubbles, "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE" he screamed, as Boomer pulled out his phone, and slowly opened the door so that they wouldn't hear him and recorded Jeff repeatedly Beating his best friend in the face, Jeff was abusing Bubbles, and he silently recorded the evidence; that he'd need to show her sisters and the professor. As Boomer slowly crept out; so they wouldn't hear him, hating himself for not doing anything but he knew he needed to tell the others what had happened first.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 intervention

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF TRUE FRIENDS IT'S WHEN BOOMER NEEDS TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT WHAT HE SAW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

"Oh god I can't believe what I just saw, that motherfucker beating my best friend to death, what if he kills her, I swear to god if he kills her I'm gonna rip his fucking head off" Boomer quietly said to himself he was currently in his bedroom with the door closed. "What's going on in here bro?" asked Butch, Boomer showed Butch the video of what he'd seen in the bathroom earlier. "Jesus Christ dude you have to tell someone" said Butch; "I know I'm trying to figure out how" replied Boomer, taking a deep breath in and out; "did they see you when you recorded them?" asked Butch; "no I was really quiet" replied Boomer. "Well it's good that you have this, we could use this as evidence when you tell Blossom and Buttercup and the Professor" said Butch, "You're right about that" replied Boomer, "hey chodes where the fuck Is the first aid kit?" demanded Jeff. "It's in the back of the pantry top cupboard" replied Boomer in a harsh tone, he was so tempted to beat Jeff's face in that if he had not even Brick Butch or the girls could've held him back; but he restrained himself; as Jeff walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?" asked Blossom and Buttercup walking into the bedroom; where Butch signalled Boomer who showed the video of Jeff senselessly beating poor Bubble's face in. Blossom and Buttercup, instantly wanted to feed Jeff his fucking intestines and Heart. "I caught him in the act just before they didn't see me but I was able to record it" said Boomer, when Brick walked in to see his girlfriend with pure anger in her face Buttercup's face was even worst as was Boomer's; "what's going on?" asked Brick, "Jeff's been beating up Bubbles Brick" replied Butch.

"I knew there was something wrong with that fucker" replied Brick, comforting Blossom as Butch did the same for Buttercup; Later the kids had shown the Professor the video evidence of what had happened, and he was beyond pissed; he wanted to kill Jeff himself, "I knew that boy was nothing but trouble the minute Bubbles brought him home!" yelled the professor; "I think what we should do is stage an intervention for Bubbles" said Boomer, "I think that's a great idea Boomer" replied Blossom, "But when?" asked Brick, "later this afternoon w bring her downstairs but we be gentle with her, she's been thru enough" replied the Professor calling the family shrink. LATER: Knock, knock, knock, "Bubbles we need to talk to you in the living room, it's important" said Blossom, "go away bitch it's not as important as sex!" shouted Jeff, shoving himself inside of Bubble's backside; "AHH!" she moaned in pain, "this doesn't concern you Jeff!" yelled Blossom. Jeff got up and put on his Boxers, and grabbed an unloaded Glock17 from his belt, and opened the door and aimed it at Blossom, "I said go the fuck away cunt!" he laughed; as Brick grabbed Jeff by the throat and flew over to the garage's brick wall and shoved Jeff against it. "Do you have any fucking idea what my brothers and I and Blossom and her sisters are fucking capable of? If you Threaten Blossom Buttercup Bubbles Butch Boomer or the fucking Professor like that again, and I will fucking end you! Do you understand?" shouted Brick Jeff only weakly nodded as Brick realised him as Blossom helped Bubbles into the living room, where everyone else was; "what's going on?" asked Bubbles, "Bubbles, why don't you have a seat on that couch" said Dr, Hartman; the family's shrink; as Bubbles sat between Boomer and Buttercup; "okay can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" asked Bubbles; "okay Bubbles, we're going to say a few things to you, after that if you like you can say a few things, then we're done" said Dr. Hartman; "what?" asked a still very confused Bubbles, "Bubbles, this is an intervention, we've called everyone here today because we're very worried about you" said Blossom.

"Why are you all worried about me?" asked Bubbles; "Sigh we know Jeff's been hitting you Bubbles" replied Butch; "as I told Boomer I fell down the stairs" said Bubbles; "no that's not true" replied Boomer, "what?" asked Bubbles; "you're probably gonna be pissed at me for this Bubbles, but this video proves that you haven't been falling down the stairs" said Boomer. Opening his phone and playing the video for Bubbles; who sighed in defeat "Bubbles this is very important that you tell us how long he's been hitting you" said the Professor; "since we started dating" replied Bubbles, before anyone else could say anything Jeff came out of the garage more angry than ever, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson in front of all these people Bitch!" yelled Jeff grabbing Bubbles by her pig tail, and dragging her along the floor. And Into the middle of the room; until Boomer, flew up to him grabbed him by the arm and went outside, before tackling Jeff to the ground and repeatedly beat him in the face; several times, before bringing Jeff's face up to his own; "next time I will not stop, do you understand!" yelled Boomer kicking him In the side then flying back in the house, as they moved on with the intervention; later; Bubbles was flying up to her room when Boomer met her In the hallway. "How you holding up?" asked Boomer, "I'm okay" replied Bubbles; as Boomer looked into his best friend's black eye, "Bubbles it's just you and me now, why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Boomer, "I, I was afraid he'd kill me" sobbed Bubbles; "hey it's okay he's never going to hurt you again, Bubbles not while we're around" said Boomer as Bubbles cried softly into Boomer's shirt, as he gently stroked his fingers thru her hair; "it's okay Bubbles, he can't hurt you now that he's in jail" said Boomer, since the Professor had called the police who arrested Jeff, and was required to stay in Jail until his day in court.

"Thank you Boomer, I never should've dated him, why was I so stupid?" asked Bubbles; "no Bubbles you're not stupid" replied Boomer, "then why'd I date someone who was abusing me since day one?" asked Bubbles, "Because he's an idiot who doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve anybody" replied Boomer; "thanks Boomer I should've chosen you over him" said Bubbles; "Ha?" asked Boomer, as Bubbles pressed her lips to Boomer's; as their hands joined together, once they parted all they could do was smile at each other; "I've always loved you Boomer Jojo, "and I've always loved you too Bubbles utoniom; just promise me one thing" replied Boomer "what's that?" asked Bubbles. "That you'll never go back to Jeff" replied Boomer, "oh Boomie why would I go back to him when I'm with you?" asked Bubbles, "what?" asked Boomer, "well I need a new boyfriend you seem to be perfect" replied Bubbles kissing him, "of course I will" replied Boomer, thankful they'd gone into the bedroom for some privacy; as they shared another kiss, "I never should've gone out with him, I should've gone out with you instead" said Bubbles, kissing him since she knew there was no circumstance that Boomer would ever lay a hand on her, well unless she wanted him to; but there was no way he'd ever hit her; Boomer gave Bubbles something that she'd given him ten years earlier, a hug, I mean they'd still hug on occasion but they could still remember the hug Bubbles had given him; ten years ago, and he'd never even heard of a hug; then she gave him another kiss; that's when Boomer got a little embarrassed because well let's just say he was a little happier to see her than before. "Well what do we have here?" asked Bubbles; "is that a pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she asked again, undoing his button allowing Boomer's erect circumcised cock to spring up; "Bubbles what do you think you're doing?" asked Boomer, "what?" asked Bubbles, "we just got together" replied Boomer, "Boomer all I wanted to do was see it" giggled Bubbles, as she helped Boomer tuck his cock back in; "maybe wait till later for sex even tho our siblings have fucked before behind the professor's back" giggled Bubbles since they were all fourteen.

"You're a very naughty girl" teased Boomer, "I know" replied Bubbles, as Boomer sat down, "come here" said Boomer, as Bubbles flew over to him, and sat beside him, as Boomer placed a hand on her back and bent her over, so that she was bent over his knee; then he lifted Bubble's dress and pulled down the back of Bubble's panties reviling her cute bubble butt; **(SORRY COULDN'T HELP PUTTING THAT IN LOL)** As Boomer started playfully spanking her causing her to giggle; "okay Boomer I'm sorry" giggled Bubbles; kissing him, since he'd only done it playfully so that he wouldn't hurt her, as Bubbles rolled off of Boomer and kissed his lips then cuddled into him as they lay down together, as they fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
